Troll Romance
Details Walkthrough Collect the items listed in the quest details box. The bar, log, rope are fairly common items. Swamp tar respawns can be found in swamps (Lumbridge or Mort'ton). The Climbing boots can be bought from the Sherpa Tenzing (also see the Death Plateau (quest)}. Only the wax is an exceptional item. Wax can be obtained from Beehives, but you need to chase away the bees first. Insect repellant will achieve that. The Beehives are in Seers. First walk to Catherby bank and go to the house north of it. Take the insect repellant from the house. Then take an empty bucket and walk west to the Beehive field. Chase away the bees by using the Insect repellant on a beehive. Use the bucket on the beehive to obtain a bucket of wax. The mountain map shows a number of relevant locations for the Troll Romance quest: # Trollheim Teleport # Stronghold Entrance # Gamesroom (teleport here with a Games necklace) # Tenzing # Dunstan # Cave entrance to Trollweis mountain # Arena for the big fight In the remainder of the walkthrough, the map numbers will be referenced in the relevant parts of the text. Ug Ug can be found inside the Troll Stronghold. To get to the stronghold use the Trollheim Teleport or take a longer walk). From the teleport location (see 1), go to the south/west path use agility shortcuts. Walk past some Trolls and take a ramp on the northwest side of that area (see 2). After entering the Stronghold, go to the stair at the north (west) side of the corridor. Go down and take the south corridor. At the end of the corridor go through the door leading west. Ug is in the southern part of the room. Talk to him to learn that Ug is very much in love with Aga, who unfortunately loves Arrg. After Ug, go to the room north of Ug to talk to Arrg. As Arrg wont talk sensibly go speak to Aga, who is north of him. Aga is a very romantic Troll and expects to receive Trollweiss from her love. Talk to Arrg again, to discover that he does not seem to be very much in love with Aga and also has no knowledge of the Trollweiss location. The solution for Ug is to find some Trollweis so he can win the love of Aga. Trollweis Go talk to Ug again. Only a person who lives his whole life in the mountains would know where to find Trollweiss. A person that is knowledgeable about the mountains is Tenzing. He lives on the path from Burthorpe to the Troll Stronghold (4 on the map). Tenzing also sells climbing boots. Use the Gamesroom necklace teleport to go to the Games room (3 on map), walk up stairs twice and leave the building. Ouside the Gamesroom building fence, go west and then northwest up the path. At the wounded soldier marks go southwest on the winding mountain path to Tenzing's hut. Tenzing Tenzing explains that Trollweiss is in the Ice Troll area and a unique method is needed to go down to the plateau where the Trollweiss grows. He also mentions that a sled may be useful for getting to that plateau and that Dunstan knows more about making a sled. Dunstan Dunstan is the Burthorpe smith, so use a games necklace to return to Burthorpe. Dustan's house is north east of the games room building (see 5). Talk to Dunstan and he will make provided he gets the materials (maple or yew, iron bar, rope). Dustan also talks about waxing sled before it can be used in the mountain snow. With an empty cake tin in the inventory, use the swamp tar with the bucket of wax to get wax (in the cake tin). Use the wax on the sled to make a waxed sled and making it possible to ride it. Now the task is to go up Trollweiss mountain. Trollweiss Mountain The sled needs to be used to go down the Trollweiss mountain. Return to Trollheim using the Troll Teleport spell or making a longer walk. Exit the Trollheim maze west, but now take the path leading north west and that is located north of the path to the Troll Stronghold (see map). Follow that path north and keep west to a dungeon entrance that faces east (6 on map). Enter this cave and walk through it to the north west corner of the cave. Beware of the Ice Trolls they have a strong melee attack. In the north west corner is the exit (marked red on minimap). The outside is the northern part of the Ice Troll mountain. Walk due south up to the point where it is not possible to walk. Equip the sled and enjoy the ride! Flower Patch South west from the end position of the sled ride in a circular area with a central rock (easy to see on minimap) is a flower patch with Trollweiss. Pick some flowers. Return to Ug, who is very glad with the flowers but is afraid of Argg, so he cannot give her the Trollweiss. The only option is to kill Arrg. Fighting Arrg Go to the room north of Ug where Arrg is still around. Prepare for battle before talking to him. Protect melee is very useful. Talk to Arrg. When Arrg learns that you want to kill him, the big fight starts. A teleport causes the fight to take place in the Troll arena (7 on map). Arrg attacks immediately after the teleport, so be prepared. Llike all Trolls, Arrg has a strong melee attack. Kill Arrg and return to Ug, tell him about the demise of Arrg and complete the quest! Reward * 2 Quest Points * 8000 Agility experience * 4000 Strength experience * A handful of uncut gems * A Sled * Unlocks sledding route from Trollweiss Category:Quests